Fox
by Diana.likes2eat
Summary: Fox is a well respected girl in her whole school. Spot is a well respected boy in all of New York. She's got a sailors mouth, foxy red hair, and a body Spot soon realizes he can't resist. And they both have key necklaces that ties to their childhood. What happens when Fox gets kicked out of her rich life? What will happen when these two high tempered people clash? (NOT SIBLINGS!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ariel Brown, where do you think you're going?" I walked out of that stupid office and started down the hall. "Anywhere but here." i spat back at my bald horny principle. "You get back here! I'm not done talking to you, girly!" i flipped the guy off because just moments ago, he tried to seduce me. "I plan on being a virgin for a little longer Harpie." i could tell he was hesitating. "That's _Mr. _Harpie to you!"

He was going to keep talking but i had already walked out of the school and on to the school grounds. I didn't have to look around to know that everyone was staring out of their windows- even the teachers. Everyone knew and respected me for my quick wit and smart mouth. And i liked it- no- loved it. Having respect all around school feels good. Like i'm invincible.

I turned around and curtsied at my audience then started down at a sprint and into the fresh Brooklyn air. I started walking down the sidewalk reaching into my bag, looking for a penny to give the little newsboy trying to sell me his last pape. "Why thank you, handsome." i knelt down and gave him what i could muster up- which was a quarter. He looked so surprised and happy. He even gave me a kiss on both cheeks, which caught me by surprise.

I laughed at his happiness and stood up. "Now don't get into any trouble, okay?" he nodded heartedly and started running to a boy probably around my age, maybe older. I squinted my eyes to adjust the sun away from my eyes so i could get a clear look at him.

He held a golden cane and a newsie cap that covered all of his hair. When the little newsboy was done talking and he pointed at me, the the boy looked up. He used his cane as a pointer and i had to inwardly laugh because he looked ridiculous. But at the same time his ridiculousness reminded me of someone.. But forget who. I grabbed a hold of my key necklace as soon as his grey blue eyes met my bright turquoise ones, but the weird thing was, that he grabbed a hold of his necklace too.

I looked him up and down, rolled my eyes, and walked away to my home sweet home in Manhattan., thinking of where i've seen him.

_Spot's POV_

I heard running footsteps progressing toward me when i looked to see Domino stopped out of breath in front of me. "Spot! Spot! Look dat goil gave me'se a quarta for me last pape! Boy o boy was i happy, i even kissed both her cheeks!" he smiled so brightly up at me i couldn't help but smile back. "Is that right? Who?" he pointed straight behind him at a girl who looked about my age.

She wore a blue dress that tightly accented her waist and held onto her necklace just as tightly as i did the very moment my eyes caught her familiar turquoise ones. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Where have i seen her before? _I shrugged it off when she rolled her eyes and walked the opposite direction toward the Brooklyn bridge. I didn't like the way she rolled her eyes at me, it made my insides boil for some reason… And i didn't even know her.

"Oh, Spot she was a beauty! Her hair was as red as a fox! And oh my Spot, i think i'se think i'm blushin'!" i laughed and patted the little boys' head. "Men don't blush." at those words, Domino puffed his chest and said "Yeah, who says i'se was blushin'? Men don't blush!" and we walked along, Domino still with his puffed up chest.

_Fox's POV_

I walked for at least 30 minutes before arriving at my front doorstep. I could smell the fresh baked cookies my mother was baking from inside, and oh boy did that make my mouth watery. When i walked in, my father looked like he had been waiting for me in that chair of his for a while, smoking his cigar, totally ruining the smell of the cookies. "Mother! I'm home!" i yelled to her in the kitchen.

"You're home early, Ariel." i shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah." i could never tell if he was angry or not, which always pisses me off because i could usually read peoples emotions easily. My brother was the same way- when he was still living with us, that is. "Ariel, this is the 5th time you've been in trouble at school, and at least the100th time your school principle has called because of you."

He looked me straight in the eye, and i bored my eyes back into his. He was always hard on me, ever since my brother left us. He ran away when i was 7, leaving me with the burden of always having to be the best. "Well, father, it's not my fault Harpie is a horny ass." he widened his eyes and full on yelled at me, though he's never yelled at me, so i'll be honest, it frightened me a bit.

"ARIEL BROWN THIS IS NOT EXCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR FOR SUCH A YOUNG LADY. IF YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE A STREET RAT, THAN GO BE A STREET RAT. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE. LEAVE!" he pointed toward the door and i was so mad that i actually did. "Fine father, but remember this- I. Am. Never. Coming. Back. Just like Justin never is! I'm going to go find him and he is going to love and care for me, not like you! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SAID A MERE 'I LOVE YOU' TO ME SINCE HE LEFT!"

I could tell those words really struck my father because he was actually showing emotion in his eyes. My mother had come out by now and was wiping her hands on her apron. "What is going on with you two?" she looked so surprised to see me at the front door. "And Ariel, what are you doing, get back inside! It's cold out there, i've just made you fresh baked cookies" i looked over at my mom with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry mother. Looks like _your _husband doesn't need me in this house anymore."

I turned the doorknob and sprinted down the stairs and kept on running until i reached Brooklyn. Once i had found Polly's Pub, a bar i've always walked by but never actually been in, i sauntered inside and took the nearest seat to the back and drowned down a whisky.

Before i knew it, i was dancing with a stranger. He looked vaguely familiar. A newsie hat and a golden cane. I didn't care though, i was drunk and having the time of my life. I started giggling, but then when i tried to stop, i full out laughed, and i'm sure he was drunk too, because he was laughing along with me. I almost fell but he caught me and i started giggling even more.

After what felt like an hour, i found myself on the street in an ally way kissing up on his neck. I know i shouldn't be kissing a guy i didn't even know, much less when i was drunk, but the way his hot liquored lips sucked my neck and the way his tongue intertwined with mine, i didn't want to stop. I felt free.

Normally if i wasn't drunk, i wouldn't have let this guy even talk to me, but i didn't feel like trying to push him off me, besides it's not like he was going to kill me. Everything started to blur in and out and then it was so fast. We were on a bed together making out, hot tongue on tongue.


	2. I AM SO SORRY

Oh my goodness guys. My brother did something to my laptop and now i don't have my next chapter that i wrote because like everything on my laptop got deleted or something and i'm so mad! NOW I HAVE TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN! But i thought i would let you know so that i don't upset you guys! Again- i'm SO SO SOO sorry!


	3. Chapter 2

I was so comfortable in my warm bed, that i didn't want to get up, but i knew that i would need to go to school. I sat up, without actually opening my eyes and i walked toward my window to opened the curtains.

Slowly, but surely, i peaked at the view of Manhattan. But what i saw, was definitely not Manhattan. I opened my eyes fully and panicked. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my window. This was _not _my Manhattan.

I turned around when i heard i a low grunting noise from behind and i was ready to bolt. I turned around quickly to take a look at the sound and it was.. "YOU!" i whispered to myself.

I thought back to the other day when i so generously gave the little newsie a quarter. _He _was the one that looked me up and down. "Oh no, no.. No, no no."

"What happened last night?" i turned around to look at the.. "Brooklyn!" i yelled, half-excitedly. I went down the list of what happened yesterday. "Now.. Let me see.. I called him a pervert, i.. oh!"

I swiftly touched my lips, still feeling it tingle, along with my whole body. I shivered at the thought of actually having it touch _his _lips. But no.. Maybe it wasn't him. "Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, right, a dream."

I concluded that everything was a dream and that i was going to wake up to my own warm bed. But that was until i heard a yawn behind me, which, again, i panicked and turned around, this time more slowly, just anticipating it was my dad.

I stared wide eyed at the boy and my panic ceased for some odd reason. I stood there, whole face scrunched up, and just stared as he stood. My breath caught in my throat, but i stopped myself before i said anything stupid again.

"You'se too loud." i probably looked like a rabid animal, with the cation in my eyes. Every time he took a step toward me, i took a step back. But that didn't last much because the wall met my back and i was cornered.

"Shit" i breathed to myself and he smirked down at me. "Do i know you?" his lips upturned and his whole face glistened with amusement.

"I'se dun know, does you'se?" i pouted to myself and snapped because i wanted straight answers. "Don't play games with me, what happened last night?" His face darkened a bit.

His teeth clenched and he unexpectedly punched the wall next to my face, but i didn't show any type of emotion. It took a little work, but i was good at not showing any emotions. But so was he, all i could read from his face right now, was just pure annoyance.

"Answer me." i said firmly, not backing down. He tilted his head, same expression, like he thought i got the message already. "Is that all you can do? Give me a look?"

He clenched his fists so hard, it turned purplish/white. "You're still not answe-" now, punching the wall was unexpected, but he actually _kissed _me! I pushed him back and slapped him in the face. "What the fuck?! I ask you one simple fucking question, i didn't ask you to KISS ME!"

I grabbed my dress and ran out of the room and found the bathroom. I quickly pulled on my dress, left and found the staircase. When i reached the bottom, i bumped into a wall. I rested my hand on my head and said "Ow.." wait.. Walls don't breath..

I looked up and found a boy in front of me, looking as startled as i was. "You're not a wall!" i stepped back rapidly, and what do i do? Bump into another wall.

I reached the back of my head and said "What the fuck? There wasn't a wall there before.." i turned around and who was it? "You.." i backed up and hit the wall again. "God damn it! Why are there so many fucking walls here?!"

I turned around again and realized. "Oh. Yeah." but now i got to see the boys quite clearly. The one up in the room, i just realized, wasn't wearing a shirt, and i ended up staring at his bare chest.

But i snapped out of it and actually got a good view of his shoes. There was a long pregnant pause and i finally looked up at his face. He was smirking down at me again. "Like da view down der?"

My face went blank and i could feel my cheeks burn. I turned around and the boy that i thought was the first wall, was wearing a newsie cap, his hair was dark brown, and he looked quite italian with the cigar in his mouth.

"Hiya!" well, shit.. I thought. There's no way out. So i might as well be friendly. "Hi" i smiled warmly up at him and saw his cheeks flush red. "Wow, Spot, ya new gal here is quite the beauty."

He took off his newsie cap politely, grabbed my hand, and kissed it lightly. I smiled out of amusement. "Well, i didn't know you newsies were such gentleman." i fake coughed and said "Well, except for him back there." the Italian boy looked seriously at me, like he was trying to warn me something.

"Is he doing that angry face again? Don't worry, it's only been about 20 minutes and i'm already used to it." i turned around, rolled my eyes and walked away toward the door, but yet again, the boy with the grip grabbed my wrist again.

"Look, i don't even know your name yet, so will you lay off on the touchy touchy?" it all seemed to be quiet again. A lot more boys came out of nowhere, just to get a view of the scene.

I sighed, quite annoyed. "Will you _please _just answer my question? What happened last night?" he loosened his grip on my wrist and smirked down at me. "Well, isn't it obvious? We had sex."

I bit my lip, i know i wanted the answer and now that i heard it, i felt foolish. I nodded my head, feeling ashamed, and left, saying not another word, leaving the mystery newsie confused.


	4. Chapter 3

Once i was out of that place, i went completely blank. "Where do i go now.." i did a 360 in the middle of Brooklyn, completely alone, completely lost, and completely helpless.

So, i went to the one place i remembered so much as a kid. It stored so many memories that i will cherish forever. I carefully snuck into the third alley to the right, ducked under a branch that wasn't there before, climbed some ladders and ducked into the window.

It was an abandoned apartment and i was happy to see that no one lived in it because the place looked.. Not really dusty and old, but the same. It looked like somebody had kept it neat and tidy over the years.

I looked around and explored the new/old place. I eyed every little detail of the floor, furniture, and walls. There was still even a hole in the wall from when i punched him, but missed terribly.

And before i knew it, i had fallen asleep comfortably on the old couch that held a lot of memories, some, i'd like to forget.

* * *

The cold wind blew at my blanket-less body and i shivered. Stirring, awoke with a start. I was stunned to see that it was night time already. "Oh, shit" i started to get up, but then realized that i had no place to go.

I decided to freshen up a bit and take a walk in the nice cool, Brooklyn air, maybe even find a near by bar.

Humming some tunes while walking down the deserted Brooklyn street felt calming and relaxing, until i felt a hand grasp my waist harshly, pulling me into a valley.

I quickly elbowed the guy in the stomach, in which he bellowed over. vomiting out his alcohol and meals. "Fuck off" i said rashly and walked calmly away to find a bar, with lively people.

I walked straight inside and sat at the nearest table. "A whisky!" i yelled and slapped down the last of my money. I stared at my empty coin bag and sighed. I haven't really thought about what would happen next.

The bartender came back with a big glass of whisky and it almost felt like a ton of bricks just fell off my shoulders and i didn't need to worry anymore. I drowned the glass in 4 gulps, belching loudly when i was done.

"Woah, i'se neva seen a broad drink so much whisky in a couple gulps." i turned around, not nearly drunk and was about to freak. "You!" i don't know why, but i felt like i needed to ignore him, since he was someone i would like to forget.

"Me'se? No, You'se. Why'se ya followin' me?" i shook my head "No, why are _you _following _me?_" i asked, slurred words. "I'm trying to forget you, so you can't just show up like this.. If- if a person is trying to forget you!" i scolded him and started walking out the bar.

Of course, he followed me, closely. "See, this is what i mean by following-" i turned around and who i thought was the other boy with the cane turned out to be a guy with a bowler hat and a dirty look. "Uh.. Um.." i stuttered to find the right words. "I-"

I freaked out and screamed, kicking the guy hard in the groin, where it hurt. He doubled over in pain, but that didn't last long because he stood up again, giving me a mean look, in which i, in turn kicked him again, in the leg.

He fell, but still got back up again and advanced toward me, i stepped back but felt a person bump into me from behind. I was about to turn around and tell thI e person off, but he turned out to have known the guy in front of me.

"Well, shit. Come on guys, you wouldn't be _that _desperate as to try and rape lil' ol' me, would you?" i smiled cunningly at both of them, while they gave me confused looks, like they were considering on it.

"Guys, guys, guys. You don't know who i am, do you?" they stared at me, furrowing their eyebrows as if racking their brains to remember. "Why, let me introduce myself. I'm Ariel Brown, nice to meet you!" i took the hand of the shorter guy, then the other, taller one.

They both looked more confused then ever. "Now, _that _is how you get to know someone. And lucky for you, i'm kind of in a good mood, if you know what i mean.." i gave them both a seductive face.

They looked at each other and smiles played on their lips. "You know, i'm kind of hungry though, would you mind buying me dinner?" i smiled at them, batting my eyelashes.

The taller one nodded anxiously, like he couldn't wait to get me in bed. The shorter one, which probably had the brains of the two, but still had a brain of a peanut, hesitated.

"Oh, come on. Now, boys, what're your names?" the shorter one said quite cockily, "Oscar Delancy. Dis right here, is me bruddah, Morris." Morris blushed when i gave him smile. When they both weren't looking, i rolled my eyes. _This'll be easy. _

After dinner was over, i had a full stomach and i was ready. "Excuse me, i'm going to use the restroom really quick. I'll be back boys," i gave them a wink, turned around and walked into the crowd, toward the restroom.

I turned around to check if they were there and sure enough there they were laughing giddley. "Oh, boys. Their so stupid sometimes i swear.." i turned around and bumped into someone.

I kept my head bent and muttered a quick sorry, waiting for the person to get out of my way, but he stayed, so i moved to the right, but he followed. Irritated, i looked up and the face had a cocky playful smirk and eyes so solid blue/grey, like the sky before a storm. It was him. The boy i dreaded to see.


	5. Another problem

Okay, first of all, i am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that i haven't been updating a lot! I've had a bad case of writers block. Okay, so heres the story. And trust me, this is NOT an excuse for not updating. Back in March, my dog stepped on my laptop, and then i went on a roadtrip with my friends.

When i came back, my screen was all purple. But it wasn't that bad because i could actually cope with it and ignore it. But now, my screen has gotten so badly cracked and it's all purple and i get shivers just looking at it, like i can't cope with it anymore. It's seriously right smack in the middle of my screen and it's SO annoying that i can't think of anything to write. (Part of my writers block)

If you wanna see the picture, to see that i'm not lying, feel free to message me back and i'll put it as my profile picture. I AM SO SORRY! I'm getting a new laptop soon though.

And this time, it's not going to be a Macbook. Okay, i could literally write a whole story on how annoying the crack on my screen is, but it's starting to get to me again, i seriously feel like i might faint. (Maybe there's something wrong with me?) Okay, that's all, guys. I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 4

"You'se.. what's ya name?" i gave him an odd look and realized i didn't know his name either. "You first." he raised an eyebrow and said "I'se asked you'se foist." i leaned my shoulder on the wall. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

He smirked and said "You'se da lady, so ya have ta go foist." i scrunched up my face and said knowingly "I am the lady and the lady wants you to go first."

"Ya knows dis could go on foreva." i nod my head and smiled politely "Yeah and i can go on forever." i wasn't going to give in and neither was he. "Fine, same time?" i say finally.

He nods and as if we counted at the same time, we said something that sounded like "Arispol" i sighed at our attempt and said "I'm Ariel, and you are?" he smirked at me and said proudly, "Conlon. Spot Conlon."

I reached for the key around my necklace and stared deep into his eyes. "Spot.." the name sounded all too familiar. I was about to ask him if i knew him but that was when the two brothers made eye contact with me. "Uh.. Listen can you do me a favor?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but i pushed him into the girls bathroom with me. But that was before i knew how awkward it was going to be.

I held my breath in when i heard their voices "I'se swear dat was her.." and then all at once their voices disappeared. Letting out a deep breath, i became fully aware of the situation. Spot was pushed against a wall and i had my body up against him.

Right when Spot opened his mouth, the door burst opened to the faces of Oscar and Morris. They looked like hungry dogs ready to eat anything.

"Uh.. Heya fellas!" i said quickly and jumped back from Spot. When they saw him, they kind of cowered a little. Their voices started to shake when they talked "H-heya S-spot, we'se just h-have t-ta take care o some business heah."

At each word, they cautiously approached me, step by step, making me back up step by step. "Um, that was great dinner.. I uh.." Oscar grabbed for my neck but i ducked and kicked him in the shin. "Oh no you don't."

I kicked him in the groin, all while his stupid brother stared in awe. "You wanna piece of me?" i said when i was done with Oscar. He attempted a punch but i grabbed his hand. With his other hand he threw another punch, but that was held back by Spot.

I slapped his hand away, forgetting Morris was there. "This is my fight!" i yelled at him, which he just responded with a nonchalant look. "Looks, i'se knows' dem-" i stopped him right there, wanting to punch him in the gut. "I don't care if you know them, this is _still __my _fight!"

He looked at me like i was crazy and said "You'se think ya can beat dem both?" i stood tall and proud. "Yes, i can." he scoffed at me and leaned on the wall. "I bet you 4 pennies that you can't beat them." he gestured me toward the two boys who were slowly getting up. "Oh really?"

I smiled, in which he spit in his hand and put it out for me to shake. I looked at him weird, did the same thing and shook. "Deal." we both said in serious unison.

I rolled my eyes and sleeves, ready for the fight i was _going _to win. "Why you.." Oscar angrily tried heading me in the stomach, which i so fluently dodged and stepped to the side.

Morris finally staggered toward me and hesitantly threw a soft punch, which i quickly dodged, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He yelped in pain and i threw him back against his brother. They both fell to the ground, both bruised, and surprised.

I clapped my hands clean and straightened out my dress and hair before looking up at Spot again. "How was that?" he looked a little surprised at first. "I'se neva seen a goil fight like dat in a long time.." he stared me in the eyes, as i did him. _  
_

His calm blue eyes seemed so familiar yet so foreign to me at the same time. "Do i know you?" i asked the same time he asked me "Do i'se know you'se?"

We squinted at each other, back tracking our brains to remember.. Anything, but i got quickly frustrated, so i stepped forward, and held out my hand. "You gonna give me my 4 pennies now?"

He blinked his eyes as if he just came out of a deep thought and reached for his pocket. But before he had the chance to pull any money out, i quickly said, "wait." he looked up, a little agitated, probably because he lost a bet.

"I- uh need a place to stay.. And.." he started shaking his head and i looked up at him, waiting for his response "No. No goils are aloud in me lodgin' house, unless it's foah business."

I rolled my eyes "So you're saying, i'm not aloud to stay there, even though i already had 'business' with you?" it was like his breath got caught in his throat. But he answered quite quickly, "What does you'se mean when ya say 'business'?"

I gave him a stupid look "What do you think? I mean sex." he gave me a look like he wanted to punch me in the face but i liked it when he got mad at me, it was really entertaining to watch.

"Okay, well i'm coming weather you say so or not. But first, i think i'll treat myself with more drinks" i turned around, started walking, and looked back, giving him a playful wink and smile.

A couple drinks later, i was totally and completely wasted. "Ya done yet?" i turned around and started giggling at the sight of Spot. "Well, well, well.." i started, but then began giggling again, totally forgetting what i was going to say.

I let my hand travel up toward his face, which looked so far away. Everything started to move under me when i stood up. I started to walk, but fell and sat there laughing so hard.

I felt a foot nudge my side and i quickly turned, giving them a sad look. "Don't kick me, bully." i threw a punch at the air, starting to cry. I felt my chest settle into what felt like a spine and i was lifted up from the ground.

"Hey.. I'm flying!" i started to laugh again and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt a low chuckle rumble and tickle my face. "You'se a weird one."

Yawning, i said "I'm just gonna.. Rest.. My eyes.." i quickly fell unconscious as Spot carried me down the gravely Brooklyn road.


	7. Chapter 5

The smell of cigarette smoke filled the room as i awoke from my dreamless sleep. Coughing, i got up, but quickly lay back down from the pounding head ache i developed. "Oh," i groaned while rubbing my temples "Shit."

"What.. what happened?" i turned toward the body smoking a cigarette. He looked down at me, smirking. "Ya had more than enough ta drink last night is all i'se gonna say."

"Did we.." i was starting to get used to waking up in random places. "Oh, no. You'se passed out before i'se could try anythin'." he slowly blew cigar smoke in my face and i don't know why, but it made me feel comfortable, it was soothing for some reason. Almost like it felt familiar.

I inhaled it through my mouth and blew some of it out again. "I haven't had a smoke in years. Literally." he gave me a distasteful look like it was unnatural. "But you'se a goil." i nodded my head sassily and replied "And your a boy."

"Goils shouldn't smoke." i raised my eyebrows and nodded my head as if trying to understand him "Oh, and who gave you the right to tell what a girl should and shouldn't do?" i scoffed at him when he didn't reply. "Man, you are just like-" i stopped talking, thinking of _him._

"Like whose? Who am i'se like, Ariel?" I gritted my teeth because every time i even thought about the subject, it made me feel all empty inside. A feeling i've been trying very hard to forget.

"Never mind. So do i get to start being a newsgirl or what?" he scrunched up his eyebrows "Depends. Can ya fight?" i raised my eyebrows knowingly "So you weren't the one who bet that i couldn't rough up those two idiots last night?" i could tell he was fighting a smirk off his lips.

"Shall i continue?" while Spot was trying to fight the dumb smirk off his lips i kept going "You bet me 4 pennies that i couldn't beat those idiots up and then i got drunk and, what, you carried me here i'm guessing? Like a 'true' gentleman should, or, did you drag me home, like a real ass i think you are?"

"Well matta o' fact, i'se carried ya heah." i laughed "I know, but i still think you're a big ass." he rolled his eyes "Goils.. Ya all da same." i gave him a blank stare at his comment "Excuse me?"

"Wha, ya can't heah? I'se _said _ya goils are all da same" i crossed my arms sassily and questioned him "Oh, and what makes you think that?" he got up over me and stood. While he was turned, i couldn't help but gaze my eyes up his tan back. I could see he was very muscular and strong and every step he took, the bones on his back moved with him.

He turned his head to look at me, but my eyes were fixated on his back, which swiftly disappeared and i was left staring at his long torso. When i finally reached his eyes, he stared coldly at me "Every goil tinks i'se an ass."

I smiled a bit, thanking god that he didn't notice me staring "Well maybe if you didn't act like such an ass, girls would appreciate you more often." he shrugged "Well goils already knows bout' me attitude and reputation wit da ladies, yet dey keep comin' back foah moah."

I shrugged "Well i wouldn't blame them, i mean you're pretty tan and muscular." he gave me a questioning look, like he was trying to process what i just said in front of him. "What?" he asked, amused. "Well look at yourself, if you haven't noticed, girls like tan muscular, bad ass boys, which, god forbid, is what girls are attracted to."

He still had that amused face of his and it was starting to get on my nerves. "What?" i spat. He smiled fully now, and stepped forward. "Nuttin, it's just dat, goils don't usually- no dey just ain't so truthful."

He moved closer and closer and soon, he was towering over me, while i crisscrossed my legs and looked up innocently. He moved his head down toward my face, and i started giggling uncontrollably. "I-" i said between fits of laughter "Oh!" i wiped a tear from my eye.

"What?" he asked starting to lighten up a bit "What?" he asked again. Once i controlled my giggles i said "Is _that _your move to get the ladies?" he scrunched up his lips "Well, yeah.." i giggled a bit more "And girls don't laugh?" he was starting to get angry and i could tell because his lips straightened out and he was scowling at me by now.

"How are girls attracted to you?" My lips widened into a smirk while his turned into a frown. "Goils just like me, okay? I mean you sure did." i stood up now and compared to him, i was up to his ear.

I put up two hands up to show i met no harm "Okay, okay. Whatever." i stood there, fiddling around with my necklace as i viewed his room. Everything just looked really old and rusty. Even his bed was really worn out.

It was really squeaky too, but that was probably because he's had a number of girls in it. "And i, of course, _had _to be one of them..." i muttered under my breath. "What?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Nothing.." i curiously walked around his room and stopped at his desk. Something i found very interesting was that there was a necklace that was exactly like mine.

"Hey.." i turned around and was surprised to fall right into of course, Spot himself. I felt my heart beat so fast and the blood rush to my face. He smirked down at me "Are you'se blushin'?" my breath caught in my throat and of course, i choked on my spit and started coughing madly.

He brought me up right and patted my back. "So, i'se guess i attract ta ya?" after a couple more coughs, i smiled at him. "Well, i would be lying if i said i wasn't attracted to you."

He looked me in the eyes for a couple seconds before i cut the silence "Where'd you get that?" i turned around and pointed at the necklace laying on his desk. He shrugged "Why ya wanna know?" i shook my head "Why do you have to know the reason?" i raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"'Cause." he looked seriously in my eyes as if he were trying to figure out weather he could trust me. Then, like a snap of a finger, he turned it on me "Where ya get you'se?" he eyed my necklace that i held so carefully.

I tried to look everywhere besides his eyes. "I.." i stuttered. "Never mind." i walked toward the window and peered outside to see all the newsies selling. It made me remember how much i missed Brooklyn and how much i loved the smell of cigarettes other then mixing it with the smell of freshly baked cookies.

I loved Brooklyn. "Ya look like Brooklyns' ya ol' friend." i gave him a chuckle and turned around, crossing my arms. "That's because it is." i gave him one last smile and walked behind him toward the door.

**Spot's P.O.V **

The foxy red head walked behind me, toward the door. "I'm just gonna take a look around, that is," she turned around and sparkled her eyes at me "If it's okay with you." she gave me a wink and i felt a smile creep on me. I didn't know what type of feeling this was, but i think i like it.

"'course," i bowed, mockingly "Princess.." i thought for a second "Fox." she gave me an amused smile, curtsying back at me and replied "Fox..." thinking for a minute, she said "I think i like it."

She shut the door quietly and i peered out at the window again, finding some unexpected guests arrive. Racetrack looked up at me and gave me a friendly nod and i gave him one in return. Followed behind him was Cowboy, Boots, and Davey.

I tucked both my hands in my pockets and carelessly walked down toward them.


	8. Chapter 6

**Fox's P.O.V**

I explored all the way around from where all the other newsies sleep, to the bathroom and back to Spot's little window where we once stood. I peered out the window to see Spot just leave the dodging house and greet a boy wearing a cowboy hat and some other newsies that i knew weren't from Brooklyn instantly.

I turned around to walk into a boy probably around my age, and was about the same height as me. He gave me one glance and didn't nicely greet me or say a mere hello. Just, "Where's Spot?"

"Well hello to you too." i walked passed him, ignoring his question that was rudely asked. "Din't ya hear meh? _Wherea _is Spot?" i turned around and smiled sweetly at him "Up your asshole." i spun around again and started walking down the staircase to where Spot was.

**Spot's P.O.V**

"Heya Cowboy, wat're ya boys doin' heah?" i asked them while Boots was looking anxiously around for someone. I didn't really like how they all looked anxious and not because they were talking to me.

"What're ya guys lookin' foah." i stated a little rudely. That got their attention for sure and all eyes were on me. "We'se hoid 'bout yoah new goil." said Racetrack knowingly and Boots added "Yeah... We hoid she was a beauty!"

I laughed because i didn't see what they were talking about. But soon, their eyes looked behind me, which, from instinct i turned around too, to see Fox walk angrily and irritatedly outside toward me.

Following her and talking to her was one newsie i didn't recognize. She turned around and i could tell she was yelling at him because i could hear all the way from here. Something like "If ya wanna know where the hell he is, why don't you go find him and stop bothering me?!"

The newsie stood there stunned for a second before answering quite loudly too, "'Cause yoah his goil, aren't ya?!" she threw her hands in the air and started rambling again "Who the hell told you that bull shit?! We had sex once, and _only _once. Now you explain to me how that makes me his 'goil." she mocked his accent.

He stood there, too surprised to say anything before she went on "Yeah, now get the fuck out of my face, please." he didn't move, just stood there. "Aren't you gonna move?!" she shook her head, turning around and started walking toward me when the newsie grabbed her hand from behind.

My insides churned at his close interaction with her. She looked as surprised as i did, well, except she looked a little bit irritated. I stood there feeling anger course through every vein of mine. But i needed to see, what would happen.

"Spot.. Is dat her?" asked Cowboy, a little worry in his voice. I nodded, feeling my teeth clench. "We'se should go help her!" i felt Cowboy start to walk, but i stopped him. Which stopped the other boys. "No." Cowboy threw his hands off me "What're you'se talkin' bout?! She's in trouble!"

"Just. Watch." i said a little too harshly. Cowboy sighed and i finally got a good look at the newsie. "I'se seen him befoir.." Racetrack wondered to himself. "Who is he?" asked Boots, and i was intently listening.

"Let me'se tink.." there was a long pause before Race gasped. "Dats... Dats..." he stuttered with his words "Who? Who?!" asked Davey, anxious now. "I'se knew he was familia. I'se see him all da time at da races... Dats da new right hand man o' Cal! How could she tolk ta him and not tremble?! He's almost as scary as.." there was a silent agreement sent between the boys and i knew they were talking about me.

I was the most respected newsie all over New York and this new guy couldn't stand a chance against me, or Fox. "Well, let's just see 'bout dat." Cowboy said a little nervousness in his voice.

We all watched intently at the scene in front of us as Fox yanked her hand harshly away. "Anyone wanna bet?" i looked at all the boys who had raised eyebrows. "I'se bet Fox'll win."

Racetrack, Cowboy, Boots, and Davey had all taken the new guys' side, but i was confident. I had seen Fox fight first hand, and it was weird. She fought just like i would, which means she couldn't lose.

They had a small argument about something, which i couldn't very well hear. But all i knew was that the guy threw the first punch for the face, which was stupid because that was easily dodged when she ducked and tripped him from below.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her while he was still on the ground. She scrambled on top of him and sent 5 blows to his face. Racetrack was really surprised because then he said "Spot, ya tricked us!" i smirked at him and turned again to watch the fight.

Somehow, the newsie had climbed on top of her. They were both breathing hard, as he held both her hands in place above her head. They exchanged a few words before she kneed him in the groin, twice. "Oooh!" Davey said, followed with "That's gotta hurt.."

I could tell the newsie wasn't trying as hard before, but now he was really sending blows. He kicked her in the ribs, making her fall back, but she regained her stamina again.

They sent punches at each other and dodged, kicked at each other, and dodged. This went on for a while before she punched the newsie square in the nose, having him fall to the ground. All of the newsies who had gathered all around us had became silent, letting us hear the thud of his head hitting the ground.

But she didn't stop there, she hopped on top of him and kept on throwing punches at his face and chest. Some newsies tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't budge. By now, i could hear crying and sniffling.

I had finally stepped forward, after investigating the sight in front of me for a few minutes. Coming up from behind, i pulled her off him, leaving his face and body bloody and badly bruised.

She was crying, out of control now, reaching out to throw more punches at him. I had finally set her down in front of me, slapping her in the face. It was dead silent now, everyone had stopped talking and were watching the sight in front of them.

"I-" she was stuttering with her words. "Calm down." i told her and she tried to calm her breathing and crying but it wasn't working. I looked around a little embaressed. I didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

I told her to follow me and she did so, but not before jumping on the newsie again to start punching him in the face again. "FOX!" i yelled, angry now for disrespecting my orders.

"WHAT?!" she spat back, also angry. "DIDN'T I'SE TELL YOU'SE TA FOLLOW ME?!" before i knew it i had pushed her off of him, getting on top i slapped her across the face again. I felt her shake and cry under me but i didn't care because i was so angry that i punched the ground next to her, making her flinch.

**Fox's P.O.V**

"Heya Spot i'se tink.." Spot turned around and gave the boy with the cowboy hat a glare and spat back rudely, "I'se dun care wut ya tink." I clenched my teeth already pissed enough and now Spot was gonna yell at this nice newsie trying to stand up for me.

"Spot, get off." i looked him straight in the eyes, but he didn't budged, he stayed on top of me, making me even more angry. "SPOT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" i yelled at the top of my lungs and when he didn't budge again, i pushed him off, harshly. "_Never _touch me again."

"Well next time, ya shouldn't disrespect me direct orda." i turned around to face him. "Yeah? Well last time i checked, _you don't own me._" i could tell those words struck him as a surprise but not for long because he said "If you'se in Brooklyn, den yes i'se do. Go ahead, ask around."

He motioned at his newsies all around us. I looked at some of them but they all looked quite scared to be honest and i didn't wanna put any of them on the spot.

"Yeah, well you don't own me." and with those last words, i walked away confidently while all the newsies formed a pathway for me.

I heard footsteps behind me and i knew instantly it was Spot again. Turning around, i yelled "WHAT NOW?!" but he had already grabbed my wrist so tightly that i couldn't even move it.

"Spot let go!" i tried to wriggle, but he just gripped my wrist even tighter. We had moved already into the dodging house and up to his room. He finally let go but not before slamming the door and locking it.

I was too busy examining and trying to move my wrist when i realized i had been pushed on to the squeaky bed and pinned down by he himself. "What're you doing..." Spot cut me off when his lips slammed against mine, catching me off guard.


	9. Chapter 7

It got heated pretty quickly when Spot grasped my breast, triggering a gasp from my lips. It felt like Spot knew exactly what he was doing because his movements were very precise.

When he had managed to take my shirt off, he left a trail of kisses from my neck all the way down to the bottom of my belly button and i quickly knew where this was going. "Spot." he proceeded to pull my pants off.

"Spot." i said again, a little more urgently now. He kept on leaving kisses all the way down to the inner of my thigh. I laid very still, frightened, to death actually. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Spot. What are you-" he had brought his body all the way up to my face, roughly placing a hand over my mouth. "Can you'se just shut up foah once?" i furrowed my eyebrows and bit his hand, hard. "Fuck you." i said when his hand had left my face.

"Be me guest." he smirked down at me while i blushed stupidly. I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he was still smirking, and i was determined to wipe it right off his stupid face. I smiled up at him and pushed his chest off me.

I had quickly gotten on top of his clothed body, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He looked at me surprisingly for a couple seconds. "You'se serious." it was finally my turn to smirk down at him when i finished with the buttons.

For a second i thought i saw the face of a little boy from long ago, then it changed back to Spot's face and then i asked the question that was bothering me for awhile. "What's your real name?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you'se wanna know?"

I sat up, as he sat up under me. "Well, i don't know. I mean if i'm gonna fuck you, why not know your real name?" i smiled inwardly when he sighed because we both knew i had won.

It took a couple moments before he mumbled something under his breath. "What?" i moved my head closer. He mumbled again, but this time, a little louder. I reached out for his ear, pinching it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" he said each time i brought his head closer to mine.

"WHAT?" i asked, smiling again. "Julius!" he yelled and i finally let go. "Hmm." i thought for a bit "Julius Conlon. I like it." he was pouting now, looking everywhere but at my face. I smiled at him because it was a funny sight to look at.

He usually looked so angry and all, seeing him pouting made me giggle a little. But then he finally eyed me and said what was on _his _mind. "So what was dat all about out dere..?"

I looked toward the ground and then looked up to him again. His eyes only looked slightly worried but that was because he was trying to cover it up with a straight poker face.

Sighing, i moved my body down toward him, leaving kisses from his neck all the way down to his tanned abs. When i had moved down close enough to his crotch area, i had finally realized the bulking bulge coming from his pants.

"So, i'm guessing i make you horny?" he looked me up and down before smirking. "Don't i'se make you'se?" i shrugged "Dunno." he looked at me surprisingly. "You'se neva had sex, huh?"

"Well except for with you that one time, but i barely remember it. Besides, i don't even know how to.. You know do... uh sex stuff...?" he chuckled before furrowing his eyebrows. "Want me'se ta teach ya?" i looked into his eyes and realized he was serious.

Smirking down at him, i shrugged. He then proceeded to move his face up to mine, but before his lips could even graze them, i looked away. "No, not today." he slumped back into his bed. "You'se so fuckin' frustratin'." he said, then sighed.

"So if you'se ain't gonna fuck me'se, at least tell me'se about out dere." i pursed my lips. "How about i don't and say i did?" i could tell he was starting to get angry again because he had pushed me off him, and gotten on top of me again, holding my hands in place. "No, i'se tink you'se gonna tell me'se. Now."

I tried moving my hands, but it was useless, he had a really strong grip. And then i had an idea. I moved my head upward, pulling his lips into mine. I tried checking if his grip loosened, but it had only gotten tighter.

I pulled away from him, frustrated. He was smirking down at me again, and i, quite frankly did not like it. I for one, liked being the one in control. "You'se gonna tell me'se now?" he said each word after every kiss he left down the side of my neck.

"No." i told him. Spot responded with sucking and biting on my neck which made me moan to the tingly sensation coursing through my body. Before i had realized it, his fingers had left the grip and moved it's way down to my breast, holding it slightly, then down to my panties.

"Spot.." his lips had slammed against mine, shutting me up. When his fingers met my crotch area, i let out a gasp, closing my legs out of instinct. He clenched his teeth. "Open ya legs."

He was getting really angry now, but i wasn't about to give in. Not yet anyway, i shook my head. "Fine." he stated before kissing his way down there, making me cringe each time. But i couldn't move. He held his hands down on my waist, and each time i tried to move, i felt his hands clench into me.

Starting from my knee, he kissed me all the way up to my inner thigh, making me let out a moan, and open my legs. I tried closing them again, but his stupid head was in the way, so i sat up, closing my legs at the same time.

"Spot, i said no." he sneered at me, frustration edging it's way into his voice. "Den tell me'se! I'se have been nuttin' but patient." sighing, i got up to put my clothes back on. And i couldn't help but find Spot checking me out, so of course i did the same.

I started with putting my shirt on, but Spot had already beat me to it and walked toward me to yank it right off. He pushed me up against the door, both of us grinding on each other in unison. I could feel the bulge in his pants grow violently and it felt tingly against me.

He stopped, making me miss the tingly sensation, but i didn't show it. "Tell me'se." i shook my head, stubbornly. He had roughly grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him before lowering his head a bit and kissing my lips.

I heard a knock on the door behind me, but we didn't stop. Spot had already forced his tongue in my mouth and oh boy did i feel bad for the newsie behind the door. But soon after, i heard footsteps leaving, proceeding down the staircase.

I pulled away again, sucking on his tongue slightly before walking to pull my pants up and put my shirt on successfully this time. Spot had walked his way over, pushing his body against mine and buttoning my shirt up for me. I felt my heart skip a beat and before i knew it, i could feel my whole body thumping in rhythm with my heart.

My face started to turn hot and when he had buttoned up to my chest area "Sorry. Accadent." he said after he 'accidentally' squeezed my breast, but i soon laughed at his remark. "At least lie a bit better."

He then proceeded to tuck my shirt into my pants, lightly grazing my private square area. "Was that an accident too?" i said, smiling down at him kneeling in front of me. "Nah, dat was on purpose."

I shrugged "Well i guess you didn't lie." we both laughed for a second before he pushed his body up against mine while moving upward to meet my face. Bending his head down slightly, he whispered "You'se look sexy when ya on top 'o me'se."

Which left me feeling i guess a sense of accomplishment. But i still felt nervous and scared all at the same time.


	10. Chapter 8

"Heya Fox, how's Brooklyn been ta ya lately?" a voice i recognized as Race asked after i sold my final morning paper. Turning around, i grinned at him and responded with "Well, which one? The super annoying newsboy, or Brooklyn, itself?"

He took his lighter out and lit his cigar, answering, "Bof." We started walking down the Brooklyn bridge, since my new selling spot was right next to it, far, far away from _him._

I shrugged before reply "Dunno." it got quiet for a bit, leaving me to think of that one morning, a week ago. His stupid voice was so repetitive _"You'se look sexy when ya on top 'o me'se."_

Since that slightly good morning, i have been trying my hardest to ignore him. "Every newsie is talkin' bout' you'se beatin' up Cals' right hand man." i should've been happy that i was known all over now. But i wasn't. That guys' words still haunted me. I just felt so angry. No, i still am angry.

"What did da guy say... Ya know ta make ya so angry?" shrugging, i was actually happy when Spot ran up to us. Race was still fixated on me, while i was on Spot. "Hiya Race. And Fox, i'se hasn't been seein' you'se 'round lately."

I rolled my eyes at his remark, he clearly knew why i was ignoring him. "Well, this has been a lovely hang out, but i think i'll take my leave now. See you at Madea's tonight Race."

"Wa- yeah.. See ya lata Fox." I almost lost Spot if only i had left a second sooner. Sighing, i stopped, Spot standing right next to me. "Heya, Fox." he said with that playful smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Conlon." my lack of interest in him, made him smirk even more. "Well, i'se just wonderin why you'se been ignorin' me."

I turned to face him "You know damn right why i am." i crossed my arms, looking him in the eyes while he chuckled. "Well, dat's diffren't." He said, scratching his chin, interested. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to proceed.

"Usually afta i'se do goils, dey keep comin' back." i scoffed at his remark. "Well, first off, we didn't _have sex. _And i bet if you did _'do me'_ that it wouldn't be good, so no need to come back."

He raised an eyebrow, but instead of getting angry like i anticipated he smirked. "Is dat a challenge?" now, if i hadn't opened my big mouth then maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. I usually would've just ignored his cockiness.

But i had my own reputation i needed to keep clean. So i responded with "Depends, are you up for it?" he raised both his eyebrows, not knowing i would've said that.

"what, is wittle Spot Conlon scared? is he not up for this challenge?" I kept spatting mockingly. "Fine. dis ain't even a challenge." i gave him an annoying look and said "that's great. But I'm pretty hard to impress.. Or in this case, arouse."

Even I shocked myself at how confidently I was talking. I should probably stop talking but of course my loud mouth kept on babbling. "So, when and where."

It took a minute for him to think before he responded with "Tonight. After Meddea's." we spit shook and carried on with the day before realizing that I just made a deal with the devil. _what was i thinking? _


End file.
